Amor de Lluvia
by Shiromi Hanami
Summary: El gato permaneció inmóvil, observándome. Segundos después bajó su vista al suelo de tierra y comenzó a garabatear algo con la pata izquierda. ¡Qué gato más raro! Y aparte zurdo, como Keima… Miharu lleva ya bastante tiempo viajando y siguiéndole la pista a Keima, un chico que ha partido para entrenar por su cuenta. Cuando por fin piensa que le ha encontrado, se topa con un excénti
1. ¡El gato negro tiene que ser un impostor

—¡Vamos, sólo un poco más!—me animé mientras continuaba escalando la montaña.

El clima me estaba matando: el calor se hacía cada vez más insoportable y tenía tanta sed, que creía que me podría acabar una laguna entera.

Paré un poco para tomar un respiro y traté de calmar mi respiración. Me limpié la frente perlada de sudor con la manga de la camisa y observé a mi alrededor: el paisaje no parecía haber cambiado mucho, pero podía divisarse una pequeña choza de madera más adelante, por lo que proseguí con mi camino hasta estar más cerca de aquella casa.

Fuera de esta se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad, apariencia desgarbada y descuidada; yacía arreglando unas redes llenas de nudos. Al percatarse de mi presencia levantó la mirada y sonrió amablemente.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, niña?—me preguntó, deteniendo su arduo trabajo de desenredar nudos.

—Estoy buscando a un chico, no sé si lo ha visto.—comencé a explicarle—es un poco más alto que yo, tiene el cabello negro y lleva ropas verdes…creo.

El anciano parpadeó unos segundos, como meditando mis palabras, y posteriormente asintió con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

—Se dirigía a las charcas de Jusenkyo.—aseguró al tiempo que señalaba hacía una parte más alta del camino.—La verdad es que era un muchacho fuerte; me ayudó a cortar leña a cambió de algo de comida y…

—¡Muchas gracias!—le agradecí con una rápida inclinación; no quería perder más tiempo. Salí disparada como un rayo hacía donde el viejo me había indicado, sin esperar siquiera a que el hombre reaccionara.

—¡Espera! ¡Debes de saber de…!—alcancé a oír su ronca y gastada voz, pero supuse que se trataría de alguno de los discursos de los adultos, como "¡Ten cuidado!" ó "¿No hay nadie acompañándote?", así que le ignoré y seguí corriendo.

¡Maldito Keima, por fin le había encontrado!

La adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo; hacía tanto tiempo que lo buscaba, que pensé que jamás volvería a verle…

—¡Keima!—grité a todo pulmón, rogando a los dioses para que él me escuchara y respondiera.

Cuando terminé de subir la pendiente, me encontré en una llanura con ¿Palos de madera? Sin duda se trataban de algún equipo de entrenamiento, pero ¡Qué lugar tan raro para entrenar! Inspeccioné un poco más el terreno y descubrí pequeñas charcas debajo del lugar de entrenamiento. ¡Wow, eso sí debería ser un buen ejercicio!

—¡Keima!—volví a gritar con las manos haciendo de megáfono, pero no había nadie a la vista; no recibí respuesta alguna.

Traté de calmar mis nervios. Había viajado y esperado tanto para… ¿Nada? ¿Para volver a perderle la pista?

Apreté los puños con frustración.

Keima, Keima, Keima…

Cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes con fuerza, indignada.

¡Estúpido Keima!

Escudriñé de nuevo a mi alrededor; tal vez el tonto se habría quedado dormido o algo por…

—¡Nyan…!—maulló un pequeño ¿Gato? Volteé hacia mis pies y descubrí a un lindo gato negro.

—¡Qué lindo!—observé con alborozo. Dejé la pesada mochila que llevaba en la espalda en el suelo y me puse en cuclillas para admirar mejor al minino. Advertí que se encontraba algo mojado; su pelaje chorreaba agua.

—¿De dónde has salido tú, amiguito?—le pregunté mientras lo tomaba y me alzaba con él en brazos.

—¡Nyan!—volvió a maullar algo inquieto. Parecía nervioso ¿Qué le habría sucedido?

Volví a colgarme la mochila al hombro; tal vez si me daba prisa podría alcanzarle. El gato se removió y soltó ágilmente al suelo para luego alejarse un poco y voltear en mi dirección.

—Como quieras. Yo tengo que irme por acá, así que nos vemos.—me despedí del felino cuando ya comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro lado de la zona de charcas y palos de entrenamiento, cuando sentí que algo me jalaba de la parte inferior del pantalón. Miré hacia abajo y descubrí que se trataba del mismo gato oscuro.

—¿Qué tienes?—le pregunté con interés. Él se limitó a jalarme con el hocico. Tal vez quisiera que lo siguiera…

—¡Está bien! Te sigo.—le aseguré, cediendo ante la pequeña criatura. Esta pareció entenderlo que acababa de decir, puesto que cesó de jalarme y se separó un poco.

Un gato negro como la noche que te pide que le sigas para llevarte a algún lugar desconocido. Mágico ¿no?

El excéntrico felino me condujo por entre las charcas y se detuvo frente a una en especial, sobre lo que parecía un retazo de tela verde. ¡Un momento! Me acerqué a la tela y la levanté de la tierra para observarla mejor; la extendí y me petrifiqué cuando verifiqué que se trataba de las ropas de Keima.

El gato volvió a maullar, exigiendo mi atención.

—¿Tú sabes dónde está Keima?—le pregunté al animal con las ropas en la mano, preocupada.

El gato permaneció inmóvil, observándome. Segundos después bajó su vista al suelo de tierra y comenzó a garabatear algo con la pata izquierda. ¡Qué gato más raro! Y aparte zurdo, como Keima…

Lo observé con curiosidad y, cuando el felino se detuvo, volvió a mirarme y maulló. Me acerqué un poco y puede leer—algo distorsionado—"Soy Keima"

Abrí los ojos como platos, intrínsecamente confundida. ¿Qué el gato negro era…Keima? ¡Imposible!

Observé detenidamente al felino con el ceño fruncido, esperando que el animal hablara o hiciera algo paranormal, como transformarse frente a mi o algo por el estilo. Pero no sucedió nada fuera de lo común; el gato se limitó a maullar nuevamente y mi vista volvió a posarse en el inesperado mensaje en la tierra.

—¿Ke-keima?—dudé al minino algo insegura y con una ceja arqueada. El gato maulló otra vez, como si asintiera. ¿¡Pero cómo era…!?

—¿Miharu?—me llamó…¡Un momento! Observé al gato para ver si sus labios se movían; esa era la voz de Keima. ¿Cómo era posible…?

—¡Miharu!—volvió a llamarme Keima y no pude evitar ponerme algo nerviosa. El felino caminó apaciblemente y me pasó de largo; le seguí con la mirada hasta que me topé con unas piernas de… Levanté la mirada y descubrí a un chico de cabello revuelto y negro como la noche más oscura, y unos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos del color del ámbar.

Era Keima.

En un milisegundo mi alma suspiró con alivio, ya que él no se había convertido en un gato, pero… No pude evitar el sonrojarme tanto como una fresa cuando descubrí que ¡Estaba completamente desnudo!

Dejé caer las ropas que tenía en las manos y grité con fuerza, sorprendida por cómo se encontraba mi amigo.

—¡Maldito pervertido!—le espeté al tiempo que me cubría la cara con las manos y le daba la espalda.—¿¡Qué te pasa!?

—¿Perverti…?—dudó él, ajeno a la situación en que se encontraba.—¡Ah! ¡Perdón, perdón!—se disculpó.—Ya estaba acostumbrado a estar solo a estas horas, perdón. Estaba buscando mi ropa, me la han movido...—se justificó mientras yo podía escuchar cómo se ponía la ropa que había dejado caer.

Continué con el rostro tapado con mis manos, pero con una sonrisa en mis labios. Le había encontrado.

Sentí que una mano se pasaba en mi hombro derecho: bajé los brazos y me volví para descubrir a Keima con el ceño fruncido y algo sonrojado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—me interrogó ahora sorprendido.

—Estoy paseando, idiota. ¿Qué te parece?—le contesté cruzándome de brazos y volviendo a darle la espalda petulantemente.

—No has cambiado nada.—aseguró él entre risas. Volteé nuevamente a verlo; se despeinaba la nuca con la mano izquierda, como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía contento, angustiado o sorprendido. Sería una mentirosa si dijera que logré no sonreír al recordar aquello…

—¡Nyan!—exclamó…el pequeño gato del que yo me había olvidado. Miré al suelo, y ahí se encontraba, restregando su arqueado lomo en la pierna de Keima.

—Ese gato…—susurré, aún incrédula a que hace unos segundos hubiera creído que ese minino era en realidad Keima.

—¿A que es majo?—expresó el chico mientras tomaba al felino del suelo.—le encontré vagando por las calles de una ciudad par la que pasé.

—Escribió tu nombre…—le informe algo desconfiada, señalando con el índice el hallazgo del gato.

—¿En serio?—cuestionó él, más animado. Se arrimó a donde yo apuntaba, y segundos después reventó en una estruendosa carcajada que asustó al animal que traía en brazos y obligó a este último a soltarse de mi amigo y se escondió detrás de mí con las orejas gachas.

— ¡Eres muy listo, Ramen!—soltó Keima cesando con el estruendo. El gato asomó la cabeza de detrás de mis piernas y maulló.

— ¿Ramen?—cuestioné a mi amigo con los brazos en jarras y una ceja arqueada.

— ¡Sí! Le encanta el ramen; es su comida preferida. —explicó Keima con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Al verlo así, no pude hacer nada para no recordar cuando éramos niños; él siempre sonreía de esa manera después de alguna travesura. Bajé la cabeza para que no me viera ruborizada y traté de calmarme.

— ¿Y por qué puede escribir eso?—le pregunté recuperando la compostura aparentemente sin que él se diera cuenta de nada.

—Yo le he enseñado. —informó él, hinchando el pecho de orgullo.

—Por supuesto…—dije con sorna.

—¡Si es verdad!—aseguró él, tratando de que nadie ni nada le quitara el mérito por su hazaña. —Observa.

Contemplé con curiosidad al chico mientras se agachaba y ponía el índice izquierdo en la tierra.

—Ven, Ramen. —llamó al gato. Éste acudió al llamado y se acercó a Keima. Imité al felino y me paré al lado de mi amigo, curiosa.

—Observa. —repitió. Comenzó a escribir los caracteres chinos de "hola", mientras yo, no sin cierta sorpresa y admiración, observé como el gato copiaba(o eso intentaba) los caracteres que Keima ya terminaba de escribir en el suelo.—¿Ya lo ves?

Lo observé con la ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

—Así que esto es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo; enseñándole a un gato a garabatear en el suelo.—le espeté como quien no quiere la cosa. ¿De verdad se estaría dedicando a jugar con gatos en vez de entrenar, como había dicho?

—¡Te equivocas!—contestó, irguiéndose y frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente ofendido.—He entrenado hasta quedarme prácticamente hecho polvo; he sobrevivido comiendo frutos silvestres y cazando con mis propias manos todo este tiempo. Si has venido sólo para insultarme, sería mejor que regresaras a casa.

En ese momento la ira me invadió. ¡Era un completo estúpido!

Fruncí el ceño y apreté las manos en puños, irritada. Me mordí el labio inferior y mis palabras salieron de mi boca sin previo aviso.

—¡Tienes razón; fue una total pérdida de tiempo el buscarte!—le espeté dándome la vuelta petulantemente. Mis ojos se llenaron de una ligera cortina de lágrimas, que me nublaron la vista al instante. Fue entonces cuando un pequeño gato oscuro se restregó contra mi pierna para que le pusiera atención y, cuando miré hacia mis pies, el felino maulló cándidamente, y logró sacarme una sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué me estabas buscando?—se atrevió a preguntar el muy idiota.—De todos modos ya faltaba poco para que regresará…

Bajé la mirada y me limpié discretamente los ojos, fingiendo que algo se me había metido en ellos. ¿Cómo decirle que le había perseguido una semana después de que partió sólo para decirle una cosa? ¿Cómo confesarle ahora después de mi estúpido comentario que había hecho que se enojara? Ciertamente, admití, los dos éramos un caso perdido.

—He venido para decirte que…—susurré con vacilación. Mi corazón palpitaba tan estrepitosamente, que sentía que se me saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, y mi mente estaba tan confusa, que no tenía seguridad de lo que diría a continuación. Pero tenía que hacerlo… ¡No le había seguido la pista por más de seis meses para nada!

—¡Keima!—lo llamó una desconocida, femenina y, por alguna razón, irritante voz. Me enjugué de nuevo los ojos y me di la vuelta con rapidez, con curiosidad reflejada en mi rostro. ¿Quién lo habría…?—¡Eres muy escurridizo!

—¿Yin?—sospechó Keima, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se había escuchado la voz. De repente la vi. Apareció de entre la zona de entrenamiento, se trataba de una chica de largo cabellos color azulado pulcramente recogido en dos coletas, con ojos de un profundo color negro y ropas apomponadas y de un lindo tono violeta y blanco. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y sentí un mal presentimiento.

—¡Keima!—volvió a repetir la desconocida llegando hasta mi amigo, sin reparar en mi presencia, por supuesto…—¿Por qué te has ido sin avisar? ¡Estaba preocupada!

En ese instante, la descarada extraña se atrevió a abrazar el brazo de mi amigo como una garrapata. ¿¡Quién rayos se creía que era!? Me aclaré la garganta para que dejara de actuar como una tonta y coloqué los brazos en jarras, molesta. La tal Yin abrió los ojos, sin soltar a Keima, y arqueó una ceja al verme, posteriormente me mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y levantó petulantemente la barbilla.

—Ella es Yin, Miharu.—comenzó Keima a presentarnos.—Ella es Miharu, Yin.

—Un gusto, guapa.—respondió ella volteando a ver al chico que tenía aprisionado en sus sucias garras. ¡Debía hacer algo! Pero… ¿Qué? Y, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿De dónde la conocería?

—No sé si debería decir lo mismo.—le respondí de mala gana. El excéntrico gato llamado estúpidamente Ramen por mi amigo volvió a restregarse en mi pierna y a maullar, exigiendo atención. Lo tomé en brazos y fruncí más el ceño.

—¿Y tú de dónde conoces a Keima?—le pregunté mientras acariciaba al pequeño felino, que ya comenzaba a ronronear de placer.

—Ella es una…—comenzó a explicar mi amigo, pero se vio interrumpido por la irritante niña:

—Él es mi novio.—dijo sin más. Ella comenzaba a irritarme; su presuntuosa forma de hablar, su carácter y… ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Qué había osado a decir la sin vergüenza!? Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, incrédula.

—¡No es cierto!—la desmintió Keima, logrando soltarse de ella.—Ella es una compañera de entrenamiento, eso es todo.—se apresuró a aclarar.

Suspire, intrínsecamente aliviada. ¡Esa bastarda era una canalla!

—¿Y tú que eres de él?—me interrogó con la ceja arqueada, y también puso sus brazos en jarras, desafiante. ¡No me iba a dejar avasallar por esa irritante desconocida!—¿Su hermana menor?

¡Realmente me sacaba de quicio! ¡Si sólo soy medio año menor que él!

—Es mi amiga.—se adelantó Keima, tratando de evitar así otro malentendido.—Nos conocemos desde pequeños. ¿No tenías que ir con Shen para la práctica de lucha?

—Es muy aburrido practicar con Shen.—señaló ella, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una apática mirada.—preferiría practicar contigo.

¿Y qué hacía yo ahí? ¿Estaba pintada o qué?

—Pero yo voy a practicar con él.—le lancé con lo primero que se me vino a la mente. ¡Wow! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió decirle algo así desde el principio? ¡Ja, piérdete, bonita! Me quedaron ganas de decirle en cara.

—¿De qué hablas?—me espetó, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, furiosa.—No creas que puedes aparecer de la nada e inventar que puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana, niña.

—¡Eso debería decirlo yo!—contraataque a la bestia.—Yo conozco a Keima desde mucho antes de que tú aparecieras en su vida.

Ramen saltó al suelo, como si pudiera percibir las chispas de ira que soltaba en ese momento, y se refugió junto a una de las charcas.

—¡Basta las dos!—intervino él, parándose en medio de las dos y mirándome directamente a los ojos, visiblemente molesto. Ella y yo callamos, pero sabíamos que esa discusión no había terminado; simplemente había quedado aplazada.—Yin, por favor ve con tu hermano. Nos vemos mañana, que tengo que hablar con Miharu.

Como estaba molesto, ambas rápidamente pensamos que se trataría de algún regaño. ¡Genial! Casi seis meses buscando como si la vida me viniera en ello para que él me regañara por tratar de aplacar a una monstruo que lo tenía aprisionado. La sin vergüenza me lanzó una socarrona mirada y se despidió de él, para luego volver a perderse entre el campo de entrenamiento.

Le di la espalda a Keimay junté las manos al frente, lista para el sermón. Decaída y abatida, mi giré al no escuchar palabra, pero me sorprendí al descubrir a mi amigo ahí plantado, a menos de dos palmos de mi y, no con la mosqueada expresión que yo ya esperaba, sino con el semblante relajado y una indiscreta y ligera sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Se acerco a mi un paso, justo el espacio que nos separaba y, para mi sorpresa y emoción, me abrazó suavemente.

—Me da gusto verte, Miharu.—susurró sin soltarme. Mi corazón se aceleró por la conmoción y mi rostro se calentó tanto, que supuse que había tomado el color de una fresa bien madura. Lentamente y sin vacilación, le devolví el abrazó y sonreí para mis adentros.

Cuando nos separamos, bajé la mirada por temor a que viera la tonalidad de mi rostro.

—¿Quién es Shen?—le pregunté para distraerlo. Le había dicho a la molestia que se verían mañana, así que podía estar con él toda la tarde tranquila, y ya encontraría el momento para decirle la frase por la cual había partido a escondidas de mi hogar para buscarlo por tanto tiempo.

—Es el hermano mayor de Yin. Es un gran amigo.—se limitó a responderme mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Ramen volvió a maullar, esta vez exigiendo la atención de Keima, y los dos soltamos una carcajada, que alivió la tensión del ambiente.

Por fin le había encontrado… por fin…


	2. La Arpía Junto al Charco Maldito

**Capítulo anterior: Miharu a encontrado por fin a Keima, pero un molesto bicho se cruza en su camino, el cual se llama Yin.**

 **La arpía junto al charco maldito**

—¡Tachan!—exclamó él con una mano señalando a la entrada de lo que parecía una cueva.

—¿Y esto qué es?—le pregunté con una ceja arqueada y los brazos en jarras.

—¡Mi refugio, por supuesto!—respondió Keima con la febril sonrisa de un niño emocionado.

—¿Tu…refugio?—aventuré con titubeos. ¿Cómo podía dormir en algo así? Yo en su lugar hubiera construido un pequeño refugio a base de bambús; mucho más seguro, resistente y sin peligro a que te despertaras en las mandíbulas de un animal salvaje.

—Sí. Nuestro refugio. —aclaró él mirándome directamente a los ojos. ¡Un momento! ¿Acababa de decir "nuestro"? ¿Era verdad, no era un sueño? ¿Desde cuándo era así? Un sinfín de dudas invadió mi mente, y un rubor se expandió por mi rostro: bajé la mirada tratando de esconder lo último. ¡No era cierto! ¿Desde cuándo era tan directo y extrovertido? El Keima que yo recordaba sólo era un niño travieso que le gustaba meterse en problemas y arrastrar a los demás—a mí—con él; jugaba luchas con amigos en vez de hacer las tareas, robaba los dulces de los otros—de mis manos—y se dedicaba a hacer el vago en vez de estudiar. Tal vez, pensé, ese tiempo y el duro entrenamiento en solitario había hecho que madurará e hiciera de él alguien más fuerte y responsable.

—¿Nuestro…de verdad?—susurré aún sin poder levantar la vista.

—¡Por supuesto! De Ramen y mío. —aclaró antes de reír un poco y acariciar el lomo del complacido animal que se encontraba a sus pies.

Tal vez no… seguía siendo un ingenuo si escrúpulos. ¡Jo! Y yo que creía que se refería a…

—¿Entonces por qué has venido? ¿Te envió alguien?—me preguntó nuevamente mientras seguía mimando a su pequeña y extraña mascota. ¿Qué tenía que contestarle? ¿Debía de…? No, eso no… No quería mentirle.

—Pues yo…—comencé, con la vista gacha y un leve sonrojo. Mi corazón se aceleró y los nervios ganaron batalla contra la sosegada expresión. ¡Todavía no podía…! ¡Pero había viajada tanto… tenía que hacerlo! Tomé una bocanada de aire y me animé a lo que no había podido hacer cuando él se encontraba todavía en la aldea.—¿Sabes? La verdad es que yo… yo quería decirte…

Me sonrojé aún más y bajé nuevamente la mirada. Justo entonces mis tripas me exigieron lo que no les había dado desde hacía unas cuantas horas…

—¿Tienes hambre?—me preguntó Keima levantándose con el semblante relajado. Entró sin explicación alguna en su "refugio" y, segundos después, salió de la cueva con un plato de barro y unos palillos en mano.—Toma, yo lo hice, pero debo admitir que está muy bueno. ¿A que sí, Ramen?—declaró él con una sonrisa dirigida al felino, el cual maulló con alborozó. Mi amigo me ofreció el plato, el cual tomé con cierta vergüenza y le agradecí por el gesto. A lo que recordaba, a él nunca se le había dado la cocina, y me pregunté si se había obligado a preparar un platillo decente para lograr sobrevivir todos esos meses fuera de casa.

El plato contenía setas y unos cuantos vegetales, tales como zanahoria y cebolla, y unos escasos fideos. Tomé los palillos, me senté y engullí con sumo agradecimiento y rapidez el exquisito manjar que tenía en las manos. ¡Increíble! La verdad es que había mejorado muchísimo, y me atreví a admitir que no estaba nada mal.

—Yin me enseñó a prepararla; en muy buena con la cocina ¿sabes?—comentó Keima sentándose frente a mí. ¿¡Qué había dicho!? Paré de deglutir la sopa con un sobresalto por la sorpresa y levanté la mirada. Keima comprendió casi al instante el efecto de sus palabras y se mostró incómodo ante mi recelosa mirada.

—¡Ella me enseñó, pero yo lo hice, tranquila!—se apresuró a añadir con una nerviosa sonrisa. Lo dejé pasar y me limité a mostrar una arisca expresión antes de volver a zamparme el platillo. Cuando terminé, él debió intuir que seguía con hambre, ya que sin decir palabra volvió a introducirse en la cueva para sacar una olla con más sopa. Le agradecí nuevamente y comí hasta saciarme. ¡De verdad que le debía una! Aunque la verdad es lo menos que podía hacer después de haber viajado tanto para encontrarlo…

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto?—me preguntó con curiosidad cuando le estaba ayudando a lavar la loza y a ordenar su "refugio", el cual constaba de unas mantas, pocos utensilios de cocina y la mochila de viaje. Keima colgó la olla que todavía contenía sopa en un improvisado gancho con ramas que yacía junto a mí.

Me pregunté si se referiría a la desagradable arpía llamada Yin, o al hecho de era un idiota.

—¿A qué te refieres?—inquirí con dejadez y sin mirarlo directamente. Continué limpiando el plato y los utensilios como quien no quiere la cosa mientras el gato se revolcaba con placer en las mantas que había junto a la pared.

—A Yin. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?—interpeló, exigiendo la respuesta con sumo interés. Lo observé de reojo sin poder evitarlo y fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo no iba a molestarme esa canalla? ¡Si se le pegaba como un parásito! No podía decirle que esa creída chica era mi rival; recordé lo que estaba a punto de decirle cuando me entró el hambre, y me animé nuevamente a intentar de confesarle lo que sentía. ¡Tenía que hacerlo; no podía dejar que esa desconocida me ganara!

Justo en ese momento sentí unas patitas en mi regazo; Ramen me miraba con ojos brillantes, y de alguna forma esa excéntrica y felina mirada me animó un poco.

—¿Recuerdas de lo que quería hablarte antes?—comenté sin esperar respuesta.—Pues bien… la verdad es que yo…

Ramen se removió un poco; los nervios volvían a ganar batalla y Keima se inclino un poco, esperando a que siguiera. Justo en ese momento, reprimí un grito al sentir un líquido viscoso en mi pierna; volteé rápidamente hacía abajo, para descubrir al gato lamiendo la sopa que había logrado tirar de la olla en mi pierna.

—¡Ramen!—le riñó Keima al tiempo que se paraba y tomaba el gato para sarandearlo un poco y regañarlo. El animal se fue, confundido, hacía el rincón donde estaban las mantas y se recostó. Me erguí y traté de limpiar todo lo que pudiera de mi ropa.—¡Cómo lo siento, Miharu!—se disculpó él sin saber como ayudarme.

—No te preocupes; iré a lavarlo.—le informé saliendo de la cueva, como si no me importara. La verdad es que ese gato y Keima se parecían en algo; eran muy descuidados…

Traté de tranquilizarme nuevamente y regresé a la zona de entrenamiento; recordaba que había varias charcas en ese sitio donde podría lavar mi prenda. ¡Por poco! Si no era esa molesta de Yin, era el gato. ¿Cuándo se suponía que podría decirle a Keima eso?

Me acerqué al estanque más cercano y me quité el pantalón para poder lavarlo mejor; no sin antes observar a mi alrededor. Cuando terminé, me lo puse nuevamente.

—¿Sigues por aquí?—me preguntó con desdén una vocecita que esperaba no soportar hasta mañana. Giré sobre mis talones y me crucé de brazos.

—Sí. ¿Te molesta?—la reté. Ahora Keima no estaba ahí para obligarnos a calmarnos, y sabía perfectamente que esto podría acabar en una batalla.

—La verdad pensaba que ya te habías ido a casa ¿qué no te habían regresado?—inquirió ella con una maliciosa sonrisilla, refiriéndose al enojo de Keima. ¡Era una…!

—Pues no; me quedaré un poco más ¿qué te parece?—lancé con la ceja arqueada. Yin frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, visiblemente en desacuerdo.

—Deberías mejor irte; aquí sólo serás un estorbo para Keima.—soltó adelantándose un paso, desafiante. ¡No me iba a quedar atrás!

—¿¡De qué hablas!? Si tú eres la que no lo deja en paz ¡Deberías esfumarte tú!—le arrojé, adelantándome también un paso. Las dos caminamos los escasos pasos que nos separaban y nos pusimos frente a frente, sin dejarnos avasallar por la otra.

—Fíjate que Keima me prefiere a mí. —graznó yéndose al grano.

—¡Yo lo conozco desde hace mucho, y a mí me gusta desde mucho antes, para que te enteres!—arrojé sin muchos reparos. ¡Estaba demasiado furiosa! Necesitaba algo para cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas y que me dejara tranquila.

—Eso claramente no importa; soy mucho más atractiva que tú, niñata. Obviamente Keima me prefiere mil veces a mí.—¡Era todo! Me abalancé sobre la desequilibrada niña y le lancé una patada al costado, la cual esquivó por poco. Retrocedió y nos pusimos en posición de batalla; listas para intentar vencer a la otra. Ella sonrió maliciosamente y relajó los músculos.

—Podría vencerte hasta con los ojos cerrados; no mereces la pena.—aseguró colocando las manos en la espalda y cerrando los párpados sin pizca de inseguridad. ¡De verdad que era una imbécil! Ya veríamos si se seguiría creyendo tanto cuando tuviera que buscar un buen lugar para esconder para siempre su cadáver.

Me lancé con un grito hacía la molesta chica, lista para propinarle una buena paliza. Aunque, para mi desconcierto, me esquivó limpiamente sin señal de que hubiera abierto los ojos. Me recuperé y volví a cargarme contra ella, pero Yin sólo esquivaba sin quitar esa socarrona sonrisa de su inmutable rostro.

Me subí de un salto a la punta de uno de los bambús para tener más ángulos de ataque, pero ella hizo lo mismo de inmediato. El terreno de pelea había cambiado; la primera que cayera se llevaría un buen golpe y la otra podría tener la victoria asegurada.

—¡Hey, ustedes!—escuchamos debajo. Yin abrió los ojos y ambas bajamos la mirada para descubrir a un hombre algo rechoncho y de labios gruesos que vestía ropas verdes.—¡Deben de tener cuidado!

Volvimos a concentrar nuestra atención a la pelea e ignoramos al extraño. Seguramente sólo un adulto que se preocupaba innecesariamente y que no sabía cuando no interferir.

Esta vez fue ella quien atacó. Se lanzó con agilidad con un pie delante suyo. Salté para cambiar de bambú, pero ella fue demasiado rápida y me dio en el aire. ¡Si tan sólo la hubiera estrangulado desde hace rato!

Traté de aferrarme a cualquier cosa que pudiera para no dejarme caer; ¡Esa niñata de verdad necesitaba una lección! Pero fue en vano. Nada pudo detener mi caída, y caí justo en el centro de la charca con un chapoteo. Dentro, sólo logré observar debajo de la superficie del agua como esa niñita presumida se carcajeaba y lanzaba palabras que no alcancé a escuchar. Segundos después, se dio media vuelta con petulancia y se alejó saltando entre los bambús.

¡De verdad que esta me la pagaría!

Intenté ascender a la superficie, pero sentía las extremidades más cortas ¡Qué raro! ¿La arpía sabría algo de manipulación de chi? Alcancé la superficie justo cuando se me estaba agotando el oxígeno en los pulmones, e inhale una gran bocanada de aire. Traté de salir del agua cuando un gran pie se pone frente a mí. Volteé hacia arriba, y descubrí al mismo hombre de ropas verdes frente a mí pero… parecía más grande. ¿La creída también me habría dañado la vista?

—Has caído en la charca de la zorrita ahogada. Ahora estás maldita, y eso es porque no me escucharon. La trágica historia cuenta que en este manantial se ahogo una pequeña zorra hace doscientos tres años, y ahora el que cae en esta charca, se transforma en una pequeña zorrita.—me informó al tiempo que me sacaba del agua. Lo observé sin darle sentido a lo que decía. ¿Yo, transformada en un zorro? ¡Imposible! Debía de estar mal de la cabeza… Miré hacia abajo y descubrí dos peludas patas blancas. El color abandonó mi rostro y sentí nauseas. ¡Estaba en una pesadilla! Caminé un poco y, en efecto, descubrí que estaba en la forma de un zorro ¿¡CÓMO ERA ESO POSIBLE!? ¡Era una broma de mal gusto, un truco o una ilusión! Keima no me había contado que su "amiguita" fuera una bruja perversa.

¡Estaban de broma, yo no podía ser un animal!

Retrocedí unos pasos, mareada y consternada. El hombre sacó de quien sabe donde una tetera y me roció agua caliente en la cabeza. Iba a gritar para exigirle que me regresara a mi forma original, cuando descubrí que volvía a ser yo.

¡Era yo nuevamente! Suspire intrínsecamente y me levanté, aún algo asustada por la extraña peripecia.

—Puedes volver a tu forma normal cuando te mojas con agua caliente, pero si el agua fría te toca, volverás a tu forma maldita.—añadió el desconocido, como si ver personas transformarse en animales fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Cómo qué maldita, de qué habla? ¿Entonces no fue cosa de esa arpía? ¿Cómo que volveré a esa forma?—le solté con el rostro en una expresión de desasosiego y confusión.

—Pues eso; has caído en la charca de la zorrita ahogada, y cada vez que te mojes con agua que no sea caliente, adoptaras la forma de la zorrita.—explicó el sujeto con las manos en la espalda y una sonrisa.

—Pero.. ¿¡Cómo!?—inquirí.—esto no está pasando… ¡No! ¿Cómo…cómo se arregla esto?

El hombre me miró y parpadeó un par de veces. ¿¡Acaso no iba a decir nada!? ¡No podía ser verdad, esto era un error; una equivocación! ¿Cómo viviría con esto si lo que decía el sujeto era verdad?

 **¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te gustaría que continuara? ¿A qué esperas para comentar y decir lo que piensas? ¡Te estaré muy agradecida!**

 **avances del próximo cap:**

 **¿De verdad que no era una broma? ¡Ahora Miharu adopta el cuerpo de un zorro cuando el agua fría la toca! Debe de tener mucho cuidado de que Keima no se entere, ya que teme que la rechace por ese motivo y, por otro lado, si Yin se entera, se aprovecharía al máximo de esa transformación para ir por delante de ella. ¿¡Qué se supone que debe hacer!?**


	3. Acechador de Contrariedades

**Capítulo anterior: ¿Es una broma? Al estar luchando contra la pesada de Yin, Miharu cae por accidente en una de las tantas charcas de Jusenkyo, y salió de esta transformada en un zorro. Según le explicó un hombre, esa era la charca de la zorrita ahogada, y ahora cada vez que Miharu tenga contacto con el agua fría se transformará en el animal que ahí murió ahogado. ¿Cómo volverá a ser normal? ¿Qué tiene que hacer ahora?**

 **Acechador de Contrariedades**

—¿No quieres más té?—me preguntó él al tiempo que me ofrecía una tosca taza humeante.  
Asentí con la cabeza y le recibí el cálido líquido con sumo agrado, aunque mi aciaga expresión no lo expresara del todo.  
Él se limitó a observarme con una chispa de preocupación en su rostro, pero no me dijo nada más y se retiró a desenredar más nudos.  
Observé el crepúsculo por la ventana y sorbí a la taza con dejadez. Para mi sorpresa, el té estaba realmente bueno; algo ácido y dulzón y, sin que lo esperara, eso me levantó el ánimo un poco.  
Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente en la charca maldita, y aún no podía creérmelo en lo absoluto: cuando por accidente mi piel entraba en contacto con agua fría, y adoptaba aquella forma animal, mi mente se calmaba sobrehumanamente, como si entrara en un gran letargo, y hasta que conseguía agua caliente y volvía a mi cuerpo normal parecía despertar, pero no del todo.  
Como era de saber, no le había dicho ni una palabra a nadie, a excepción del anciano que había conocido antes de llegar al lugar maldito de las charcas de Jusenkyo. Su nombre era Taro y había comprendido mi situación al instante. ¡No es que hubiera llegado de repente y le hubiera contado la mitad de mi vida! Pero la verdad es que últimamente le había estado ayudando en la pesca a cambio de algunas monedas para poder sobrevivir.  
No obstante, al poco tiempo descubrí que el anciano no siempre había vivido en aquella desolada montaña y que había vivido tantos males como un aciago soldado va a la guerra. Así pues, también percibí que el longevo hombre era un hombre digno de confianza y, cuando hubo algo de confianza pasados unos días, procedí a explicarle mi situación para pedirle consejo.  
Cuando le conté la excéntrica peripecia, el sólo me miró con triste expresión en su rostro y negó lentamente con la cabeza.  
—Te dije que no fueras, pero no me escuchaste, niña.—había susurrado. Y entonces me había acordado de cuando había por fin logrado encontrar el paradero de Keima gracias a ese hombre.—No eres la única; varias personas con planes de entrenamiento visitan este lugar todos los años; la mayoría de ellos terminan convertidos en algún animal.  
Así pues, terminaba la jornada del día y me encontraba allí; en su cabaña con una dulzona taza de té en mi regazo. ¡Qué histeria! El guía de las charcas de Jusenkyo—que eso era el hombre de ropas verdes.—había dejado el lugar con el pretexto de que tenía que ir a otro territorio y yo, por supuesto, no le dejé en paz hasta que el reacio hombre me prometió que una vez que volviera, me diría como solucionar "mi problema". Al final no tuve más opción que resignarme y había decidido seguir con Keima.  
Entrenaba con él un poco por las tardes, hasta que llegaba la estúpida de Yin y estropeaba cada momento en el que veía oportunidad para decirle a Keima mis sentimientos.  
También había conocido al tal Shen, y me quedé atónita al percatarme de que era completamente diferente de a su inicua hermanita. Por el contrario de la latosa arpía, Shen era sosegado, inteligente y prudente; su cabello era negro como el carbón; y sus ojos, azules. Era un año mayo que Keima; casi dos años mayor que yo. Desde que lo conocí me pareció de lo más educado y amable, y siempre sabía cuando calmar a su hermana cuando nuestras y acostumbradas disputas se tornaban agresivas. Por supuesto, Keima le seguía el ejemplo y él trataba de clamarme a mí. ¡Juro que algún día esa molesta arpía se va a enterar!  
—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda; buen trabajo.—habló el anciano Taro, provocando que mi mente regresara al presente.  
Yo me levanté rápidamente y me apresuré a tomar el último sorbo del té; me dirigí a la cocina y, a pesar de las protestas del anciano, lavé lo que me correspondía y le agradecí su hospitalidad. Seguidamente él me dio unas monedas, de agradecí nuevamente y me encaminé al refugio de Keima.  
—¡Vamos, Miharu, levanta ese ánimo!—me dije en voz alta. Aunque me transformara en un animal al tocar el agua, no iba a dejar que nada destruyera toda mi vida. Definitivamente encontraría una forma de revertir la maldición y volvería a ser la de antes, y todo volvería a ser normal. O eso o mi espíritu convertido en zorro perseguiría a ese aciago hombre y lo atosigaría hasta el final de sus días.  
Cuando llegué al refugio, Keima todavía no había llegado y temí que estuviese siendo atraído por las viles trampas de la niñita, pero respiré un par de veces y logré sosegarme un poco.  
—¡Ya llegue!—anuncié mientras me acercaba a Ramen, que yacía hecho un ovillo sobre unas mantas. El felino levantó las orejas y se levantó; se desperezó y maulló con sus labios extrañamente curvados en una sonrisilla juguetona.  
—¡Sí, sí!—atendí, sacando un pescado que Taro me había obsequiado y, partiéndolo por la mitad con un cuchillo, le ofrecí uno de los pedazos al oscuro gato, que lo tomó sin vacilación alguna y comenzó a devorarlo como si nunca hubiera probado bocado en toda su vida. Sonreí y me dispuse a preparar la cena para Keima y para mí.  
Coloqué agua y algunas verduras y el pescado en la olla y lo coloqué al fuego. Tardaría un rato en hervir, así que aproveché el momento para ver que estaría haciendo.  
—Ahora vuelvo.—le avisé a Ramen, aunque una semana atrás eso me hubiese parecido una tontería. El gato me respondió con un maullido más corto que el anterior y salí de la cueva.  
Busqué por un rato por los alrededores, hasta que escuché una voz familiar que provenía de una zona alejada de las charcas.  
—¡No, no! Así no es; concéntrate más.—exigió la suave vos de Shen. Me animé a acercarme un poco y, cubierta por la abundante floresta, observé como Keima y Shen estaban entrenando juntos.  
Keima, jadeando y con abundante sudor, estaba frente al hermano de Yin apoyado sobre las rodillas. Parecía bastante agotado. Se irguió y se puso en posición de batalla. Shen hizo lo mismo y, de un instante a otro, ambos chicos quedaron enfrascados en una ingente lucha.  
Apenas podía seguir el movimiento de los ataques; Shen atacaba más con las piernas, y Keima, con los brazos. Al final, Shen le propinó un buen golpe un costado y mi amigo se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de respirar.  
Me quedé inmóvil, ¿qué debía hacer; quedarme ahí petrificada o socorrer a Keima?  
—¿Qué sucede, Miharu? ¿Necesitas algo?—me llamó la inesperada voz de Shen. Me sobresalté. ¿Cómo se había percatado de mi presencia?  
No pude hacer nada más que salir de donde estaba y avancé hacia los dos chicos.  
—No, yo solo…—intenté inventar una excusa, algo que explicara mi presencia, pero nada se dignaba a iluminarme la mente.—Solo quería avisarle a Keima que la cena está casi lista.—dije patéticamente a falta de mejor explicación.  
Los rostros de ambos se suavizaron y Keima sonrió, animado.  
—¡Genial! Este entrenamiento me está moliendo.—comentó él con una sonrisa socarrona y recuperándose milagrosamente de la paliza que le había metido el chico. No pude evitar sonreír también y me relajé.  
—Qué bueno.—comentó Shen dirigiéndome una dulce sonrisa.— ansío probar tu comida cuando estemos en la fogata.  
Enarqué una ceja, confundida. ¿Qué probaría mi comida cuando est...?  
—¡Ah, sí! Miharu, se me había olvidado decirte que había invitado a Shen y a Yin a cenar hoy todos juntos. Espero que no te importe.—se apresuró a explicarme Keima rascándose la nuca. ¡Jo, Keima, eres un idiota! Y yo que esperaba cenar a solas contigo…  
A pesar de mi desilusión, no dejé que este velara mi expresión y me obligué a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.  
—¡Para nada! Será un gusto poder cenar todos juntos.—aseguré al fin con las manos en la espalda.  
—Perdón por la molestia. —expresó Shen con una sonrisa, que no pude evitar devolverle. Aún no podía explicar el que él fuera tan diferente a la molesta y maleducada de su hermana.  
—No es nada.—le respondí. ¡Un momento! Si sólo había preparado comida para dos… ¿¡Cómo les daría de comer!? Necesitaría pescar un par de pescados y cocer más verduras.—La cena tardará un poco más, por si quieren seguir entrenando…  
Al final, el par de chicos aceptaron y volvieron a practicar unos extraños golpes. Tal vez luego le preguntara a Keima por esos y le pidiera que me enseñara…  
Volví sobre mis pasos tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de que otra persona caminaba casi a mi lado. Me volteé rápidamente y descubrí a la arrogante figura de Yin parada petulantemente a unos escasos metros de mí.  
—Hola, ¿a dónde vas?—me preguntó como si la rivalidad no existiera entre nosotras. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Se habría golpeado en la cabeza o tendría una gemela perdida?  
Pasé de largo y continué caminando, sin bajar la guardia, que era consciente de que podría atacarme en cualquier momento.  
—¡Espera!—me instó, siguiéndome el paso hasta estar a mi altura. Se mantuvo así hasta que llegamos riachuelo que se encontraba cerca de la cabaña del anciano Taro.  
—Creo que deberíamos comenzar de nuevo.—manifestó la niñata, pillándome por sorpresa. ¿Qué, me estaba jugando una broma? Fingí no haberla escuchado y me concentré en atrapar un par de pescados con pequeña red que me había fabricado con el anciano, ya que con una caña tardaría demasiado y no tenía tiempo de fabricarme una lanza si quería tener lista la comida para antes del amanecer.  
La hermana de Shen se mantuvo a pocos palmos de mí y se limitó a observar mis patéticos intentos de capturar un pez con aquella red que poco servía en la orilla del río. ¿Qué tramaría?  
Después de cuatro intentos fallidos, ella, sin pedir opinión alguna, se quitó los zapatos, se arremangó el pantalón hasta arriba de las rodillas, y, con las manos desnudas, atrapó un gran ejemplar en el primer intento; me lo arrojó y encestó limpiamente en la red. ¡Es en serio, ¿qué tramaba?!  
—Gracias.—susurré por lo bajo.  
Yin salió de la traslúcida agua con otro pez entre las manos y lo colocó igualmente en la red.  
—¿Por qué querías atraparlos con eso? Sería útil más adentro, pero no en la orilla.—inquirió ella con las manos en jarras.  
—¿Qué te propones?—le pregunté, ya desquiciada por el repentino cambió de carácter de la excéntrica chica. Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la orilla, metiendo los pies en el agua.  
—Solo quería comenzar de nuevo; no creo que debamos llevarnos tan mal por una tontería.—declaró sin dirigirme la mirada. ¡Wow, qué fuerte! No podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿de verdad lo decía en serio, o sólo me estaría haciendo una jugarreta?  
—¿Lo dices en serio? Antes no pensabas lo mismo.—mascullé mientras me sentaba igualmente, después de depositar la red con la pesca en el suelo, lejos del agua.  
—Sí, pero… sería horrible que todos los días peleáramos por lo mismo ¿no te parece?.  
De verdad me petrifiqué. ¡Esa debía ser una impostora!  
—Sé lo que piensas.—aseguró ella.—Pero no soy cualquiera y el motivo por el que quiero a Keima es porque nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad.  
Evité abrir la boca por la conmoción, pero el desasosiego se sembró dentro de mí. ¿¡De verdad…!? ¡No podía creerlo!  
—Perdón si antes me comporté como una tonta, pero a veces me dejo llevar.—continuó, y está vez me sostuvo la mirada.  
—No… importa. Te entiendo.—dije por fin, poniéndome de pie. Supongo que hasta las personas tan tontas y perniciosas como ella podían cambiar… Me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí la mano para que se levantara; ella la tomo después de un momento y se irguió pero, en vez de soltarme la mano, con un movimiento inesperado y extraño, me impulsó hacia la izquierda y salí volando hasta aterrizar con un doloroso golpe sobre el…. ¡Agua!  
Abrí los ojos como platos y volteé a verme: ¡Era un zorro!  
—¡Lo sabía, estás maldita!—soltó con un índice señalándome, el ceño fruncido y una victoriosa sonrisa en su malévolo rostro.

-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te gustaría que continuara o tienes alguna duda o crítica? ¿A qué esperas para comentar y decir lo que piensas? ¡Te estaré muy agradecida!

avances del próximo cap:

 **¡Qué perniciosas jugarretas le jugaba el destino! Sin embargo no había tiempo para lamentarse; Yin está al tanto de su desgraciado secreto. ¿Qué será de ella ahora?**  
 **«No podía gritar ¡Hey, estoy aquí, soy yo! por que de mi boca no salían más que lastimeros gruñidos»**


	4. Un Guardián Confidente

**¡Muchisimas gracias, Karla Isabel O. H.! por los comentarios, jaja, me animan mucho!**

 **Resumen resumido del cap anterior:**

 **Inesperadamente, Keima ha invitado a Shen y la molesta de Yin a cenar junto con ellos. Al buscar más pescados para cocinar, Miharu se da cuenta de que Yin la está siguiendo; comienza a comportarse de una manera extraña; más amable y madura.**

 **Por un descuido, Miharu baja la guardia y Yin la avienta ¡Al agua!**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Un Guardián Confidente**

 **.**

.—Tal como lo sospechaba…—comentó ella con sorna.—no sabía si habías caído en un charco maldito o no, aunque ya lo he comprobado, pero… ¿Un zorro? La maldita arpía soltó una carcajada mientras yo salía del agua y me sacudía, abatida. ¿¡Cómo pude haber bajado tanto la guardia y haberme creído su jugarreta!?

—La verdad es que ya sospechaba desde que dejaste de pegártele tanto a Keima…—continuó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y con una mano en la barbilla. ¡En todas las situaciones era una engreída!—…pero no estaba segura de que te pasaba hasta que vi que le rehuías al agua, y… ¡Ah, espera!

Salí corriendo entre los primeros árboles del bosque con toda la velocidad que esas cortas y torpes patas del extraño cuerpo del zorro me permitían. Escuché como la malvada arpía me perseguía, mientras un translúcido velo de lágrimas comenzaba a nublarme la vista. La adrenalina corría por todo mi ser; ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Cómo había permitido que esto sucediera!?

—¡Espera!—exclamó la atolondrada de Yin a unos palmos detrás de mí. Apuré el paso, me escabullí entre unos matorrales y me escondí entre las raíces de un árbol cercano. Segundos después escuché los ligeros pasos de Yin pasar presurosos junto a mí. Quedarme ahí lloriqueando y lamentándome no me serviría de nada; necesitaba encontrar agua caliente lo antes posible y, si a la pequeña arpía se le ocurría contarles a Keima y a Shen, necesitaba buscar una forma de desacreditarla.

No obstante, aunque aparentemente Yin ya no se encontraba cerca, esperé un poco más para asegurarme de que no me descubriera por casualidad. Así que, pasados unos tediosos minutos, me animé a sacar la sensible nariz de zorro del escondrijo y olisqueé el aire: al parecer de verdad se había marchado… Con cautela comencé a salir; poco a poco. Saqué la cabeza y escudriñé alrededor y, efectivamente, no se percibía rastro alguno de la molesta hermana de Shen. Salí completamente al descubierto y traté de ubicarme. Había estado en este lugar antes… volví cautelosamente sobre mis huellas hasta el riachuelo y divisé la cabaña del anciano Taro; seguramente él podría ayudarme a volver a mi forma normal.

Me apresuré a llegar a la casa y, cuando por fin la tenía enfrente, rasqué la puerta y esperé unos segundos. Nada. Ni una respuesta o sonido. Busque alguna ventana abierta, pero todo estaba completamente cerrado. ¡Qué raro! ¿Habría salido? Volví a la entrada principal y, al intentar golpear la puerta, me sorprendí al descubrir una nota atrapada en el resquicio de puerta. No perdí tiempo y, después de bajarla, comencé a leerla.

 _"Querido posible cliente o visitante: Ahora no me encuentro en casa,_

 _pero puede Dejar una nota con su nombre._

 _Regresaré mañana alrededor del mediodía._

 _Lee Taro"_

Me derrumbé al terminar la nota; no podía conseguir agua caliente ahí. Me levanté con pesadez y reflexioné. ¿Dónde podría…? ¡En el refugio todavía estaba el caldo de pescado hirviendo! Seguro eso serviría. Si tenía cuidado, podría escabullirme hasta llegar a la olla. No quedaba más remedio; me apresuré lo más que pude a lograr llegar a la cueva, pasando de largo los dos pescados que Yin había atrapado y puesto en la red. ¡Cómo me enfermaba esa tramposa! ¡Me las pagaría, lo juro!

Llegué a las zonas de charcas unos minutos después. Mis músculos tensos y mis sentidos, alertas. ¡No volvería a bajar la guardia, de eso podía asegurarse la arpía! Ya faltaba poco para llegar, solo tenía que cruzar... sin ser vista… Keima y Shen aún estarían entrenando, lo que significaba que podía estar tranquila, ya que estarían lo bastante concentrados como para percatarse de mí. Lo que me preocupaba era la incertidumbre de dónde se encontraría el demonio disfrazado de humana. Opté por caminar con naturalidad, como si cruzar una zona de charcas malditas en la forma de un zorro nervioso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Miraba para todos lados, como si esperará que de un momento a otro, la demoniaca forma de Yin pudiera aparecer de la nada. Ya sólo faltaba la mitad ¡Vamos! Me obligué a mantener la calma y a continuar avanzando. Llegué milagrosamente sin contratiempos al refugio y suspiré, francamente aliviada. ¡Ahora sólo faltaba tocar el caldo! Entré y, mientras mis ojos se acostumbraban rápidamente a la penumbra, observé alrededor, por si alguien se encontraba ahí. Ramen yacía echado en su mullido trapo, sumido en un profundo sueño. ¡Qué milagro que no intentara echarle mano a la comida! Seguramente seguiría lleno.

Cuando volteé a dónde había dejado la olla, descubrí también una tetera al fuego. ¿Quién la habría puesto? No importaba mucho; ¡Era el destino que quería ayudarme! Comencé a correr hacia la tetera, cuando sentí que algo me elevaba tomándome del abdomen. ¿¡Qué demonios…!?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—dijo la… ¡Madre mía, era la voz de Shen! Él nos puso frente a frente, y me miró a los ojos. Mi corazón se desbocó ¡Me había asegurado de que no hubiera nadie! ¿De dónde había salido? Y a todo este asunto ¿Dónde estaría Keima, qué no se encontraba con él? En ese justo momento, Ramen se había dignado a levantarse y estaba a los pies de Shen, maullando con curiosidad.

—¿Un zorro marrón? No es muy común.—susurró el chico aun sosteniéndome en brazos. Yo no intenté forcejear, ni siquiera me atreví a moverme; me limité a permanecer inmóvil y a sostenerle la mirada. Ahora que los podía apreciar mejor, Shen tenía unos ojos azules tan profundos, que podría seguir observándolos sin reparos por un buen rato más… —Lo lamento, amigo, pero no puedes quedarte aquí.—declaró él mientras se dirigía a la entrada del refugio y, aun fuera, seguía más allá.

¡Oh, no! Esta vez sí que forcejeé, y logré soltarme con cierta dificultad. Aterricé con un gemido al pisar mal y lastimarme la pata trasera derecha. ¡Maldito cuerpo de zorro! No quería acostumbrarme a él, pero como me hubiera gustado hacerlo para esa ocasión… Regresé corriendo hasta la cueva justo antes de que Shen lograra capturarme de nuevo.

—¡Bueno! ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?—inquirió el chico, sorprendido ante mi inesperada reacción. No podía gritar ¡soy yo! porque de mi boca no salían más que lastimeros gruñidos. ¡Qué frustración! Shen no me iba a dejar quedarme en el refugio, y no se cansaría hasta haberme ahuyentado. Sólo quedaba una alternativa, pero ¿Podría confiar en él? Supongo que en tal contexto, no tenía muchas opciones a elegir…

Antes de que volviera a atraparme, llegué a mi mochila y logré sacar uno de mis objetos; era un colgante que Keima me había dado, según él "Para concentrarse más en los entrenamientos", y se lo mostré al chico. Ramen llegó sin tardanza a mi lado y comenzó a olfatearme, segundos antes de restregarse a mi costado. ¿Habría reconocido mi olor?

Shen me observó sin comprender mucho al principio pero, al recordar como Ramen había escrito, opté por imitarlo y escribí el carácter de mi nombre. Shen se quedó atónito, y se puso en cuclillas.

—¿De verdad eres tú, Miharu?—preguntó, algo nervioso. Asentí con la cabeza y me acerqué él, con el gato aún pegado a mí. Shen adelantó la mano con ademán de tocarme, y yo incliné la cabeza. El contacto fue rápido pero agradable; tenía la piel cálida y su caricia fue muy suave.

—¿Cómo has caído en una charca? pensé que ya estaban prevenidos…—expresó el chico al tiempo que se levantaba e iba en dirección a la olla; tomó la tetera y volvió junto a mí. ¿Qué ya estábamos prevenidos? ¡A mí nunca nadie me dijo nada de esta maldición hasta después de tenerla! Cerré los ojos y sentí cómo Shen me roció el agua caliente en la cabeza, y volvía a mi forma humana.

Abrí los ojos y levanté la mirada con un denso velo de lágrimas nublándome la vista.

—Gracias, Shen, yo…—comencé a susurrar, sin saber exactamente que decir para agradecerle por todo.

—Esto, Miharu…—me llamó él, con la vista hacia atrás, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con el rostro completamente ruborizado. ¿Qué le…?—estás sin ropa ¿Sabes?

La sangre invadió mi rostro ¡Si era verdad! Con una amarga protesta de Ramen, tomé la manta y me cubrí con ella.

—Esperaré afuera para que puedas cambiarte…—comentó él irguiéndose y saliendo del refugio. Agradecí intrínsecamente su reacción, mientras me ponía más roja que una fresa ¡Qué vergüenza! Ramen se desubicó ante el cambio y se apartó un poco. Tomé mi mochila y saqué el otro cambio que tenía; esperaba poder recuperar mi ropa más tarde.

Me vestí con una camisa azul que asemejaba la parte superior de un qipao chino y unos pantalones de lana grises. Suspiré y me cepillé un par de veces el cabello; era un completo desastre. Respiré unas cuantas veces más, tratando de sosegarme. Ahora Shen sabía mi secreto... y me había visto desnuda ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Tomé valor. Fruncí el ceño, decidida a enfrentar la situación, y salí del refugio, seguida de un pequeño y entrometido gato oscuro.

.

.

 **A final de cuentas Shen termina por descubrir su secreto. ¿Cómo reaccionará el chico y qué sucederá a continuación?**

 **" Él me sonrió, y yo le devolví una sonrisa cómplice. La pesada de Yin se moría de rabia ¡Se le notaba en la cara! Me regocijé por dentro y me acerqué más a Keima, quién engullía el caldo que había preparado con sumo agrado... ¡Un momento; aquél niño era...! "**


End file.
